Post Apocalypse: Aphrodite's Vision
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: After Aphrodite has the grand-daddy of terrible vision's, everyone is forced to ignore it due to its lack of info. Can Aphrodite learn from her new visions and stop the vision to restore order, or will the Darkness be too much? Rated T just in case.
1. The Vision

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay I know it's a little late for that but I figure it's the new year, so how do I celebrate it for all of ya? By creating a new, epic story for all of you to enjoy. Hope you love it. This first chapter should take place around Burned and Awakened. Zoey has come back to the real world alive and safe, but before everyone discovers Stevie Rae's big secret. Oh and p.s. this first chapter is, yes, a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to House of Night.**

_***Aphrodite-5 years prior***_

Hey, my name is Aphrodite. I'm a non-fledgling. It's a long story, but while I don't have any physical mark, I am touched by the Vampyre Goddess Nyx. I have visions that forewarn me of terrible events to come. And I am now celebrating the fact Zoey has now come back to us safe and sound to help fight against an evil force known as Neferet.

So let me recap; Because of a poem Kramisha wrote, Stark brought back Zoey to consciousness, sorta, by bringing her soul back together, and now she's fully alive so she can get back to kicking Nefert's evil ass. But at the same time that means that Kalona's soul is now back in his body and in this world again too. Well I guess one had to balance to good with the bad. At least that's what I've been doing ever since this whole fucked up battle began.

And hey with Zoey back at least that means none of that effed up vision I had coming true. I mean _ugh.._ who needed any of _THAT _coming true. I mean it was one thing being tortured by being burned by Kalona, THEN being whipped and exposed to that Darkness crap that looked like it was taking orders from Neferet claiming everyone, but having a Raven Mocker take Stevie Rae as it's lover. One word; EWW!

As usual I was celebrating the only way I knew how; by getting myself wasted, and hanging out with my sexy warrior, Darius.

"I know that this battle between Light and Darkness is still going hard and all, but I would seriously pay anything to see Neferet's face when she found out that her evil plan to kill Zoey did not work out." I said out loud to anyone who would listen and agree. Oh wait I was talking on the phone wasn't I?

"Hehe, yeah. I'd bet that even she would be like a little girl in denial when she's told 'No-no'." Stevie Rae said from the other side of the phone.

Though I knew she was joking, with the state of my mind, I couldn't help but think up of the image doing that, and belted out a laugh.

"My love, I think you should hang up now. We are almost ready to leave." My man reminded me.

"Huh? Oh sure. Listen Bumpkin, I gotta go, 'sides, I think I'm getting a little too tipsy to talk." I said.

"No problem. Besides I gotta go to. I'll be sure to spread the good news." She said that Oakie twang drowning in her voice. Then we both hung up.

"Are you sure you are alright Love?" Darius asked me.

"Fine. A little tipsy, but who cares?" I simply replied, with what I was sure was a goofy and totally unattractive smile on my face.

"Anyone who relay's on your visions to help us keep ahead of all of the baddies." I heard Zoey say. She sounded breathless, and seeing as how as she and Stark were both leaning on each other, like they couldn't support each other without the other supporting them.. Woah.. Head hammering thought there.

"Relax. When has me getting visions ever effected my drunk?" I asked. Wait that didn't sound right.**(A/N writing drunk people is fun! :D)**

In return I got an eye-brow raised from Zoey clearly saying she was un-amused.

"I think you've had enough." She said while taking my wine away.

"Alright, fine. No more for the prophetess. I get it. Can you at least let me…" Was all I could say before my mind literally went blank for a moment.

"Let you what?" I heard Zoey ask, but it sounded way, way, way, far off. Like I was hearing her from miles away.

Next thing I knew my entire body was shaking, like I was having a seizure, only worse.

"Aphrodite!" I heard Zoey and Stark both scream from a far-away distance. Darius was doing his best to keep me up and alert, calling me "Love", my name, and such. But I could barely hear him, or anyone else. What was even scarier, was that I couldn't _feel _anything else either.

Then an all too familiar pain arose to my eyes, like they were on fire. I couldn't help but belt out a scream. And somewhere within in my scream it was like my soul was forcefully ejected from my body. Next thing I knew I was standing/floating in a dark space, like I was waiting for something to show me something. And what was really strange, I couldn't feel any pain any more.

"What's going on?" I asked, even though I knew what was happening. I was having another pain-in-the-ass vision!

But this was WAY different. I didn't hear the Goddess tell me what was happening, or anything like that. It was different. Wrong. Because, one moment I was all alone in a dark space, next thing I knew a scene looked like it was trying to force itself into my line of vision.

I also wasn't a part of it. Just an innocent on-looker. Except what I was seeing wasn't all that innocent.

What I was looking at was Hell.

The entire earth looked ravaged, like it just went through three different types of apocalypses, and trying to make sure it still had enough strength to keep everyone alive but failed.

The sky was dark, but not like night time, midnight, new moon sky, dark, no dark as in evil dark. The sky looked like dried, spilled blood, and wasn't changing anytime soon.

There were also bodies everywhere. But they looked as alive as the world around the poor corpses.

'_But how. How could all of this happen? Zoey's alive. And even when I saw what happened to her dead, it wasn't ANYTHING like this!'_ My mind screeched out... or was that my voice? Fuck! I couldn't tell.

Then I saw something that sorta put everything into understanding. Sorta.

I saw the House of Night, back in Tulsa. And it looked like an impenetrable fortress. But it was wrong.

For starters, Neferet was at the top, like a queen looking down at the world she either created or destroyed, and was laughing gleefully. Below her was what looked like an army, but something was wrong with that scene too.

After a closer look, I saw the reason why. That army was entirely composed of all of the Red Fledglings, the good ones, and the bad ones(I assumed) that Stevie Rae warned us about. But something was off, a lot of them looked like they already completed the change. Including Dallas, Kramisha, and even Stark. But Stark and Dallas looked like they were leading the army. The entire red army was dismissed like it needed to find more land to destroy. Leaving only Dallas and Stark. They didn't look happy with each other. Stark looked broken and annoyed. Dallas, looked annoyed too, but for a different reason.

Before the scene changed, I saw that they were arguing, but I couldn't WHAT they were saying to each other exactly. All I knew was that they were going at each other's throat.

And when the new scene changed I almost choked on a ball of tears I didn't know were forming in my eyes.

Zoey was in a cage like a freak show performer. She looked so broken, and used that it was heart breaking, but like the other Red Fledglings, I mean vampyres, she looked older somewhat. I mean… It was hard to see her like this. I may not admit it openly, but I loved her like a sister. She was the only one who stood by me knowing I spoke the truth when Neferet striped all credibility from me. And to see her like this, was hard.

She looked like she was crying, but with black tears. Or it could be the incredibly heavy black make-up that was plastered all over her face running. Seriously. Whoever put that make up her needs to learn that there is a word such as "over-doing-it" when it comes to make-up.

I knew it was pointless, but I couldn't help myself. I made myself float to the bars blocking her from the world.

"_Zoey? Please what's going on? Who put you here?_" I asked knowing she couldn't hear me. But then she cringed away like I was some kind of evil spirit come to torment her. Or even more so than she already was.

"_Zoey?_" I tried to reason with her, but she still cringed, and I understood as soon as I saw a shadow fall over her.

I turned around and saw Neferet looking even more evil then I ever thought possible. She looked like she really did come from hell. Dark tendrils coated her entire body, like snakes obeying their mistress. I saw her flash her teeth in a feral smile that positively oozed evil.

"I would think you would get used to this." I heard her say to Zoey, who was still shaking in fear. But before I could see what Neferet was talking about, the scene changed again. This time in an altogether different location.

I don't know where I was all I knew what I was seeing. Kalona and all of his Raven Mocker children causing chaos I could only guess they made before Kalona was entrapped for the first time. It was terrible to watch, I couldn't look. There was just so many things one could view before it made one puke their guts up. So I blocked the scene from view, not noticing several things that should have been noticed. Then I felt the scene change one more time. But this time when I looked, I was in that same black moment again, but I saw a woman fallen like she was poisoned or something. But she looked so familiar, I just couldn't stand by and watch. I ran over to her side, even before I heard her voice.

"_Aphrodite, my daughter, I'm sorry you had to see this, but I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do to stop this horrible future."_

"Nyx?" I said in a breathless voice.

The woman raised her head, and I knew I was right. It was Nyx, but she looked defeated, and I couldn't help but release the tears that were forming in my head.

"_Yes."_

"What happened? How can we prevent this? What's going on?" I asked rapidly, not knowing if any of those questions, would be answered.

_I'm afraid none of the answers you seek can stop this future. It is to come weather you try to stop it or not. _I heard another voice inside my head boom. It was a deep voice that was filled with a wisdom that no one singular person could have but it also was filled with sorrow.

Next thing I knew, a giant black bull formed around the Goddess' fallen form, as if he was trying to protect her, or give her some of its strength.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_This future is inevitable. The only way this horror will ever end is for it to happen for someone with its army of believers to fix it." _I heard the Goddess say with what sounded like forcing back tears.

"But… but…" I tried to say something, but found myself unable.

_The Goddess of Night and of the Vampyres speaks the truth. You can and may tell you allies, but it will be all for not. Unless afterwards any of you can solve a plan to restore order young prophetess. _The enormous black bull told me, warning me.

"But that doesn't make any sense! How can we fix something that seems so repairable? Aren't the points of these vision's to make sure they don't happen?" I asked.

"_They are there for warning Aphrodite. For now you are the only one to see this future. Do not fear it, learn it." _I heard the Goddess forewarn.

"Yes." Was all I could muster.

_Now you must return. Remember the words of warning we gave you. Do not let this new wisdom fall in vein. _The black bull said before returning to the Goddess to heal her.

Next thing I knew I was being propelled backwards at supersonic speed. Then crashing back into my body with what felt like a crash.

I sat strait up screaming. I felt unbearable pain again. Mostly around my eye area, and my eyes. But I couldn't see a single thing!

"Aphrodite? Calm down. What do you see?" I heard Zoey say, with slurred words, like she was repeating herself over and over again.

"Nothing! I can't see anything! Oh Goddess my eyes!" I screamed.

"Stark, go get some help. Darius, go get some water and a wet rag." I heard Zoey command, then I heard their footsteps retreating.

"Aphrodite, please calm down, I'm right here." I heard her saying these words with some kind of soothing tone, then I heard her channel spirit into me to calm me. Which it did slightly. But I was still in pain and shaking.

"Aphrodite?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah… I'm here." I answered shakingly, with even more shaking breaths.

"While we're waiting, can you tell me what you saw?" She asked.

"No… They… Need to… All hear." I said as calmly as I could. Next thing I knew I heard frantic footsteps, sounding like they were running towards this room.

"What's going on?" I heard Sgiach ask.

"Aphordite had a vision. A really bad one from the looks of it." I heard Stark explain.

Without helping myself I barked out a laugh. "Hah! You don't know the half of it." I said while I felt a warm/cool cloth wrap around my eyes, and soon the pain started to fade away.

"Shhh. My love. You need to rest your eyes." I heard Darius tell me.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked _sooo_ dumbly.

"Uh, yes. Your eyes are bleeding so badly we almost thought that your eyes were going to fall out." I heard Zoey scoff.

"Fuck." I said, temporally forgetting that Sgiach was in the room.

"Aphrodite, I know you have been through a lot but could you tell us what you saw." I heard the queen ask.

"Yes,"

"Good."

"But I need to tell everyone. Where the hell is the phone? Or a laptop with skype?" I asked, trying to sit up even though I could feel Darius forcing me down.

"Oh no you don't. You need your rest you can tell us now and we'll tell the others later while you're resting.

"NO!" I screamed while forcing myself up, getting really dizzy in the process, but I kept myself up.

"I need to tell everybody. They all need to know."

"Why so forceful in this Aphrodite?" I heard Stark say.

"Because everyone needs to be aware. They all need to know that hope is still there." I said, with the Black Bull and Nyx's word flitting through my mind.

"What do you mean?" I heard Zoey ask.

"Because there's no way any of us can prevent what's going to happen what I just saw. But we can fix it after wards." I said, more to myself then, since even I heard how dreamy my voice sounded.

"Aphrodite, you're not making any sense." Zoey said.

"Fine." I said, taking off the rag, seeing a blood red outline of the room that, thankfully, was fading quickly. "But I gotta warn ya, it aint pretty." I warned then continued to explaining my vision to everyone.

"So the fallen high priestess of your House of Night succeeds in taking over the world?" Sgiach asked.

"And there's not a damn thing we can do about it?" Stark finished for her.

I shook my head no lightly.

"Unfortunately that's correct. It's what I saw, it's what I was told, it's what's going to happen." I said.

"But how?" I heard Darius ask from behind me.

"Like I said, I don't know how. All I know is that it happened. And you're her puppet," I said pointing to Zoey. "And your one of her soldiers." I finished, pointing to Stark this time.

"No way can that happen." Stark said, so full of himself.

"I saw what I saw." I said, a little more forcefully then I intended to.

"We know, and we're not denying that, but don't you think that this vision is a little…" I heard Zoey stammer, like she didn't know what word to use.

"A little what?" I asked, but it sounded more like I was daring her to say something.

"Out there. Okay true you've had some pretty bad visions, but at least there were reasons for how, and why they happened. This time, we've got nothing." Zoey explained. And I hated myself for it, but it made sense to me.

"Yes I know but like I said, there's nothing we can do to prevent this. This vision is going to happen, no matter what we do." I explained yet again.

"It seems strange that the Goddess herself, and even Light given form would give you a vision of this apocalypse just to tell you that it's unavoidable." Sgiach said.

'_Great, even the warrior queen who is one of the only people left who serves the Black Bull finds all of this bull._' Was all a I could think.

"And I told you that they told me that while that future _is _unavoidable, they also said that we can't give up hope and do what we can to fix it and destroy Neferet in the middle of all of that crap." I said my version of what I was told, ignoring yet again, who I was speaking to.

Sgiach just sighed and walked away.

"Aphrodite, even you have to admit that, that all seems so far off." Zoey said, sounding disappointed in herself for saying the words.

"True, but when have my visions have ever let any of us astray?" I asked, or dared her to answer.

"Okay, point taken, but even you said, that this couldn't be stop weather we tried anything or not." She reminded me.

"Are you suggesting that we just ignore this?" Darius asked her, clearly saying what I was thinking.

"I'm saying we have no choice but to do so, yes." I heard her say, it almost sounded apologetic. But with what I say, almost was nothing.

"Aphrodite," I heard Zoey try to say something else, but I was sooo not in the mood to hear it.

"No your right. I mean you are the priestess in training here. I'm just the silly-vision-having-human. And what good am I if I can't even say how terrible events happen when that's all I'm good for." I said, standing u and walking away. Jeesh, even to me that sounded bitchy.

"That's not what I,"

"No forget. We should get going. You all said so. So let's go." I said, grabbing my things blindly and heading out the door.

After we left it seemed that my little bitch performance told everyone to be quite. And because of that it was a quick trip back home. And a nice little, nappy-pappy, reunion was insured between the Nerd Herd and the ones left behind.

I guess it wasn't all surprising that I was sooo not getting myself involved in that kind of sappy crap. But I couldn't help but wonder if ANYONE noticed my even bigger distaste for all of this happy times crap. I mean I just had the worst kind of vision I could ever have, and it was unavoidable, and here was everyone else… Hugging, talking, laughing, and all that kind of shit while they were still unaware of the hell to come. Goddess I sounded so emo.

"Maybe it would help if you were to actually be a part of this good time." I heard someone say, I wasn't paying attention to the voice so I only knew it was Zoey when I looked up.

"Or maybe it would it help if this world wasn't going to be straight to hell." I said.

"Okay, since when did you turn into The People of Faith." Zoey asked distastefully. Hmm... Maybe she's been hanging out with me a little too much.

"Since I actually say it happen." I said even what I thought was more disdainful. "Hey where's Stevie Rae?" I asked, noticing that with all of the people here, she wasn't.

"Humph. Maybe if you were to actually lighten up, you would've noticed that Stevie Rae said that she had business to take care of. She said she'll be back soon. Maybe you should enjoy yourself for the time being." Zoey told me.

…

I didn't take her advice. I just couldn't. But that didn't stop me from trying to warn everyone else. Unfortunately, it was all the same. It was either the same reaction from Zoey and Stark, or they would just say I made it up completely.

It was in the end, of course, pointless. My vision came true soon enough.

I still don't know how Neferet managed to do it; all I know was that she did it. She finally took over the world. It was in her palm, to be done with what she will.

The only comfort I could possibly confine in was that Zoey was still alive. Alright she was now Neferet's puppet, but she was still alive.

"My love are you..?" I heard Darius start.

"No. No visions now. Just looking back." I told him. Oh yeah, and the fact that I still had my warrior with me through and through.

"I know how easy it could be for one to look back on the good times, my love, but now is not the time for that." He told me as he strapped up his ammo alongside his guns.

"I know. And I'm coming." I said as I strapped _my _set of weapons of knives and guns around my torso.

"Besides, we need to get moving. No telling what scumball is lurking around here." I said as I started heading towards him. "Were you able to..?"

"I managed to find an old cave. It's deep, but it looks like it went through a lot of damage. I suspect anyone who sees it will think death." He told me.

"What part of this world doesn't?" I mumbled. "Good. We'll rest there for the while."

"Of course." He said as he lead me to the cave he told me about.

Hey, my name is Aphrodite. I'm a non-fledgling. It's a long story, but while I don't have any physical mark, I am touched by the Vampyre Goddess Nyx. I have visions that forewarn me of terrible events to come. I had a vision of this time a while ago, but instead of avoiding it, I have to fix it. So now instead taking in small victories, I'm being trained to find some way to fight against the newest embodiment of Darkness itself. It takes the name of Neferet.

**Did you see what I did there? Well did ya? I really hope you liked this, and yes more chapters will follow. I hoped you enjoyed this foreshadowed chapter of Post Apocalypse. More will sure to follow. R&R and see if you can spot the little tid bit that will be shown in WAY future chapters. Stay in tuned. SEE YA!**


	2. Shelter

**New chapter's up. And it promises to be following through in this tale of doom. (Man I just love that word… Doom!(kudos for anyone who gets the reference)) Not much to say, except that this chapter may or may not answer some question some of you may have… Except for those of you who already know… Anyway, you don't wanna read this A/N. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wait…! Nope still don't own HoN.**

_***Aphrodite-Present***_

"Jeesh, you weren't kidding when you said that this place makes you think of death." I said out-loud. Maybe back then it would be normal for me to say things like that, but lately, Darius and I take any shelter we find. So it seemed almost, strange for those words to escape my lips.

But neither of us was kidding in the cave's description: It was surrounded by a bunch of struck down trees, and dead branches, making it look eerily like it had its own arms and hands. The only real sign of life on it was a bunch of moss that looked like it provided a curtain at the mouth, it was browning, but there were still figments of green in it. But it still made it look like, in the right shadow, the earth was rising up like a vengeful beast ready to devour any human that dared touch it.

"Did you see how far it goes?" I asked Darius, finally willing myself to look away from the mouth of the cave.

"It goes far enough that even if one were to pull back the moss, if one were in far enough they wouldn't be spotted." He told me.

"And?" He didn't exactly leave it hanging at the end of his sentence, but after 5 years of finally training myself on this vision crap was really paying off, in the case that even if something isn't obvious, it's there in the air for me to see. It comes in handy when trying to ward off any enemies coming our way.

"And it goes farther still." Darius told me.

"So do you think we're looking at a tunnel entrance here?" I asked gazing back to the ripped mouth of the ravaged earth.

"Possibly."

I sighed, either a sigh of relief or of exhaustion, I couldn't tell. "Well we better make camp. It's been a long day with plenty of rewards. So I say we make camp, train a little bit more, than rest." I announced, like instead of only two of us, there was a whole army behind us. I inwardly scoffed at the irony here. 5 years ago, if someone told me that I would actually settle for sleeping on the ground, without so much as a pillow, I would've laughed at them, told them off, call them an idiot for thinking such, and leave them in tears, now… well it's all that and a bag a chips; And I'm okay with that. Well now. In the beginning of this little apocalypse it took quite the while for me to even settle on the ground. I'm still seriously surprised that Darius is still with me. In a relationship or otherwise.

"More training?" I heard the surprise in his voice.

"Of course. I wasn't kidding when I asked you to train me all those years ago." I told him and found myself sashaying my way to the cave. Another ironic fact: I usually did that to get people's attention, namely guys, but now it seems second nature to walk like that. Must be in my hips.

"I know, and you have improved greatly…"

"But?" I asked him. This time I didn't need my psychic feelings to tell me that a "but" was hanging in the air.

"But do you feel that you should train yourself this greatly. I understand your need to protect yourself after this disaster, but its changing you greatly." He told me. Almost making me think that maybe he likes the bitchy, always complaining, tough as lace, Aphrodite better than he did me now. It made my heart ache in confusion.

"I know I'm not what I use to be now, but it's for the better. The more power we have, the more likely chance we have of surviving then just one vampire warrior protecting a bitchy, vision having human." I explained again. I gave him that same speech 5 years ago, like two weeks after this whole world domination thing. It wasn't that I was tired of being a damsel, of being saved; no I liked the knowledge that my warrior would always do anything to protect/rescue me any time. I guess it was because I was afraid he'd leave me because I was as self-defensive as Princess Peach, and everyone has made jokes about her. He told me that he would never do that, but I had made up my mind. I had the vision that I was somehow going to fix this world, along with an army somehow, and I sure as fuck wasn't going to do that staying a prime, proper, and spoiled princess.

"I'm not asking because I mourn the loss of the old you, I'm asking because what if we do accomplish to fix the future you saw and the present we live in, and you remain as you are now." He asked me.

Now that was a thought I hadn't considered before. What if things really did come back to normal? Would I immediately leave all that I learned now in the past and become the proudly named bitch? Or stay as I am now, but still be bitchy?

I briefly shook my head, clearing the thoughts out. "You're trying to distract me aren't you? Well it's not working. I'm actually devoting myself in this scene, and knowing my history, that's saying a lot." I simply said with a smug grin flashing back to him.

He just smiled and said, "Good. I hoped you say that. Let's hurry before anyone hears us." He said as we started to race into the cave.

Inside the cave was dark, but even though I was a human, it didn't really bother me. I guess it was because of the Goddess touch, but then why not keep me marked then?

'_Would you stop thinking about that! It happened years ago, you didn't know that _this _would be your future. Plus you were helping Stevie Rae…_' I stopped my thoughts there. Not even wanting to bring her back to my mind. I found that if I think too much of the others I get way too lost in memories. Memories that could send me bawling to my knees, and I _sooo_ did not need that scene to happen now. After all… If I'm gonna make myself a she-warrior, I'm gonna have to grow stronger then shedding tears for my fallen friends.

'_No. Not friends you idiot! They were just the only people you were allowed to socialize with. Remember? When you were still snooty, bitchy, princess with everyone hating you because of slutty Neferet?_' My mind blasted at me, trying to make me heartless, so as not to cause a water show through my eyes.

Wait a minute… Slutty Neferet? That's a new one. Not that good an insult though.

"Aphrodite?" Darius' voice makes stop at a standstill, while pulling me out of my inner exposition. And I am _sooo _not thinking that if it was Stevie Rae she'd call it her "inner-babble".

"You seem out of it. You just keep walking, not even looking where you're looking. Are you well my love?" Man I loved it when he called me that.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention. We a good distance from the entrance?" I asked.

"I would think so. We've been walking down this cave for a good while." He told me.

"Okay then. We'll make camp here." I said, plopping most of our supplies down. Well minus the knives we have.

"Alright then," I said taking position as if ready to fight. "Let's do this."

I'm ready to fight.

**CRAAAPP! All this time and I give you this short chapter… well shorter than the last chapter. And that bugs me. You can call this filler or character development, I don't care. Just I hope it was worth what you were waiting for.**

**P.S. It's really weird writing for these two.**

**P.S.S. Next chapter will be MUCH better. Promise.**


	3. Info?

**UGGGHHHH! Another chapter written late at night. Alright I'll try to slug through this.**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

*****_**Neferet***_

"So is there any _real _news you wish to tell me," Neferet said un-amused. "Or are you just going to waste my time with the usual reports?"

"Actually Neferet I do have some news you might interesting." The young fledgling… No wait he is now a vampire, said.

'_Unlikely… But…_'

"Well what is it?" She asked him.

"For starters it seems that Kalona and the loyal Raven Mockers are returning here. But from what we're told, and from what little we know, they probably don't even know that there coming this way." He informed her with a positively too confident grin on his face. But at least he was right. She did find this information amusing.

Before she could school herself, she laughed a little chuckle.

'_So after all this time you come back, not even knowing you do so. I always knew that would eventually happen._' She thought to herself, but aloud she said;

"So he returns? I wonder if he's still trying to find the others for their punishment, or if was bored with the last scrap of land he pillaged." She said bemused, with a positively wicked grin on her face.

"And that's not all." The red fledging said.

"Well…" Neferet dragged on, expecting him to tell her.

"It's not so much news more like information you need to hear."

"Get on with it!" Neferet snapped, but it didn't even faze him.

"Stark seems to be more resentful then he usually is." He said.

"So? Don't you remember how hard it was just to have him be in the position he is in now? If he's feeling oppressive it comes to no surprise to me." Neferet said deciding to pour herself a glass of red wine, laced with blood of course.

"True, but I have my suspicions that he might be aiding the rebels. He seems very secretive, I mean more so than usual. Are you sure that your…" He paused, looking over her shoulder. "Bargaining chip is enough for his loyalty?"

Neferet nearly choked on her wine when she heard this news.

"Are you absolutely positive that this information is true?" Neferet said, but not with fear or worry, with anger.

"As I said before all I have to go on are just suspicion. I haven't actually caught him doing anything like that." He told her.

"Well then," She said gaining back her composure. "Once you have solid evidence why don't you send a little message to our little Stark." She finished in mockingly sweet voice.

"Message?"

"Yes. But only tell him once you have enough, solid evidence to prove this fact correct. Tell him that she's still in my possession. And if he wishes to see her pretty little head again with his own he'll stop, otherwise certain heads will roll." She said smiling evilly into her glass.

The red vampyre just smiled, knowing exactly who and what she meant.

"Yes Neferet of course." He said bowing.

"Good. Then are there anymore news?" She asked, but he just shook his head no.

"Good then you are dismissed." She said waving her hand towards the door.

"But first," She said as soon as he opened the door. "Tell me, how close are you in completing you little mission Dallas?" She asked wickedly.

"Still searching. But they will be found sooner or later." He said grimly then left, closing the door behind him with a soft thud.

Neferet just sat back and took another sip after chuckling a little. Then she made her way back to her special room that held her favored prize.

It was a room meant to be a bedroom, but ended up being space for her little cage and the only inhabitant in it. Who was strangely looking like she just did something wrong. It didn't take Neferet long to discover what.

"Come now Zoey," She said smoothly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is wrong?" She finished in that pseudo-motherly voice she possessed.

"What was Dallas talking about?"

"So did you or didn't you hear? And remember to answer truthfully." Neferet said wickedly, waving her finger around while tendrils of Darkness swirled around it tempting her prisoner to misbehave.

"Yes I heard, but I don't understand." She said weakly, sinking her head low beneath her shoulders.

"Which part don't you understand? I don't think I'll be able to answer, seeing as how you broken a rule, but it might amuse me to hear your questions." Neferet said leaning back on the bed that was there just to eat space and provide comfort for Neferet when she tired of standing.

"Why does Dallas care if Stark helps rebels or not? Why do you plan to threaten Stark with both of our lives and not just kill us now? How is it you're bribing Stark but Dallas still remain loyal to you without any deals? And what did you mean by "loyal children"? And what mission is Dallas on?" But Zoey's questions were cut short when Neferet started to laugh once again. A sarcastic laugh, but a laugh all the same.

"You really don't know? I assumed everyone knew then. After all I was the terrible gossip spreader about it. I guess it takes older, and wiser vampyres less amount of time to realize the "terrible" truth then it takes a "close" group of friends to learn." Neferet said giving a special, cruel, emphasis on the words "terrible" and "close".

"I still don't understand." Zoey said lowering her head again.

"Maybe… Maybe! I'll tell you. When the time is right." She said laughing all the while exiting the room.

_***Zoey***_

Zoey stayed in that pose for a long while, her thoughts going into overdrive.

Just who is Dallas looking for? Are those people the reason why he's working for Neferet so willingly? And is Stark really helping these so called rebels? If so why?

He know what will happen if he's caught. But then again that sounded like a better way than living like this.

She sagged her whole body down, turning around so that he back was resting against the bars.

Then out of nowhere, she had a sudden flashback to five years ago, when this situation was first brought up to her. She was warned that this would happen, and she ignored her. She ignored Aphrodite. On the whole, the plan was _really _stupid. No one should ignore her visions. Especially something that was as big as this.

"Some high-priestess in training I was. I choose to ignore a very important vision. Choose to give it absolutely no thought. Why the hell was I the one with these powers? All I ever did was make mistakes. I mean two months in the House of Night and I sleep around with a stinking professor because I fell for his false seduction. Then I go around and try to watch a corpse thinking that he might come back to life, giving her more evidence on the whole "I'm evil" campaign. After that I let the Aya in me fall for Kalona, only for him to kill Heath. And immediately after I actually tell myself that I would rather be dead and face a punishment I would never receive then protect the world. And try my best to stay in the best part of the world the facing it all, because I was too weak and scared to face it. I really am pathetic. Why does Neferet need either me or Stark? Why doesn't she just kill us now?" Zoey asked herself, after going over her self-failure list. Her body sagging even more. Her tears finally coming, falling thick and heavy with the black makeup that coated her eyes. Why does Neferet "doll" her up like this? OH yeah, so she can visibly see her tears, vulnerability and weakness.

Soon her tears turned into sobs, and all too soon she was racked by them. She was so infused with them that she almost didn't hear the voice.

"_Don't lose hope this soon my daughter._" That voice was enough to pause her sobs for a moment.

'_Nyx?_' She wasn't allowed to say the name, but she thought it.

"_Yes. And yes you made mistakes but so does everyone else. It how we grow and learn. Believe me, there are other people in this earth that made worse decisions._" I heard her say.

'_But what am I supposed to do?_' She thought the sobs threatening to come back.

"_Just wait. All of your friend will come to your rescue. And then this will all be undone. Just don't lose hope Zoey._" The Goddess's voice told her once last time before leaving.

After that Zoey broke down into tears again, but this time her tears weren't bitter.

She was smiling.

**Yeah that last part I just added for Zoey's case for all the Zoey haters out there. If P.C wants that girl to be the hero, then by the God of the Underworld, she's the hero! Also, you would not believe the songs I listened to that made this better reading while typing than it usually is. For one thing for Neferet's part, I was listening to "Kill Everybody" by Skrillex. I **_**HIGHLY **_**recommend it to anyone. And I'm writing this A/N thing while listening to this song called iNSaNiTY. Yes that's seriously how its spelled. Haven't heard of it? Look it up. Heard of it? Good… If you thinks it's just as awesome as how I love it. Its 4 a.m. now I have the excuse to not make sense. R&R.**


	4. Rebels?

**Gods I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner. But Things have been busy… What with skool and stuff… Plus I have been reading, literally, non-stop. More than one book in fact. Two to be exact. And plus I have been stressing over other things that really is insignificant but I can't escape from my mind until I'm sure I'm not alone… Anyway enough of the excuses… You wanna read this thing. Well here ya go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: When it comes to HoN I own zilch.**

_***Aphrodite***_

_All I could see was blinding, fuzzy, blackness all around me. That I didn't mind, for it meant my mind was blank which is what I truly what I wanted._

_No dreams._

_No thoughts._

_No fear._

_Bliss._

_But it was quickly ruined as usual. And the image took form._

_It was the world we saw today, just as I saw five years before hand. But it was different. I was actually granted access into Neferet's palace._

_I saw all of the red fledglings and vampyres. Kramisha, Dallas, Stark, and the one addressed as Nicole. I never knew her, but from what I could tell she was one of the rouges before this whole apocalypse thing. The leader as I could gather. I saw them all._

_It seemed that the only ones looking defeated were Kramisha and Stark. But for completely different reasons._

_Kramisha just looked like she knew it was worth her time and breathe to fight against the evil ones. Whereas Stark looked like someone discovered his deep dark secret and was reaping to consequences of it._

_I couldn't hear their conversation but it was obvious that all of the evil red fledglings/vampyres and Dallas were thinking way too highly of themselves._

_I wasn't surprised at this point to seeing Dallas like this. Though I still never got to whole picture, I finally learned that Dallas has fully turned to Darkness. And while I don't know how or even why I do have the theory that it had to do with Stevie Rae's death. I don't know how I just know that it revolves around that._

_Then the scene changes like it's on fast forward and all who's left is Stark and Kramisha. And this time I can hear their conversation._

"_Why won't you share them with me?" Stark asked. He didn't sound annoyed or aggravated just tired and sad._

"_I already told you I stopped doin' them." She said still keeping her speech the same as back then, but she did sound aggravated._

"_Kramisha," Stark said getting closer to her in a softer, sadder voice. "We both know that's a lie. Just because things are the way they are now doesn't mean…"_

"_Would you just get off my case?" Kramisha yelled, giving me a full on examination of her face. Tired, from either lack of sleep or crying, and beaten down, probably from several past beatings from the others._

"_Fuck Stark, just because you're risking your life for what you still know is right don't mean everyone else is that strong enough." Kramisha said turning around pulling in her knees to her body that was placed on a chair. Not looking Stark in the face any more._

"_You do know that there is the rebels right? They still fight. They still have the courage. They..." Stark was immediately cut off._

"They _are nowhere to be seen. _They _are being smart and lying dormant forever. Don't kid yourself. If you really knew they could do anything at all you would've joined them right now. You're being stupid helping them. Especially since you know exactly what'll happen if you're caught red-handed." Kramisha said in a haughty tone that was colder then ice._

"_You and I both know the reason why neither of us can do that. Don't try to cover it up with your dead hope." Stark said, now standing. Aggravation ringing in his voice, along with disappointment._

_Then he left leaving Kramisha alone in the room. She started crying. Until a dark chill haunted the room._

"_Kramisha?" That venomous sing-song voice rang. "Have you anything of intrest for me?" Neferet asked._

"_No ma'am. Nothing the usual useless stuff. Which I have gotten rid of for safe keeping." Kramisha's voice changed from aggravated and annoyed, to rehearsed and tired._

"_Good. See that it keeps that way." Neferet said petting her back before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke._

_That's when things started to fade to the black depths again… An all to familiar black depth._

_The fear was clear to register._

I shot strait up ignoring that my body was still wrapped in Darius' arms, gasping. Or rather hyperventilating. Wait which was which again? Dammit!

"Love? Is something wrong?" Darius said getting up just as fast as I did, probably noting that I was in a panic.

"I don't know. I mean, if there is something wrong it's unclear. I mean…"

"You had another vision didn't you?" Darius asked me without skipping a beat.

"How bad is the damage?" I ask, knowing what these damn visions did to me.

"Your eyes are blood shot but it doesn't even come close to them bleeding profoundly. Besides you don't seem to be in much pain. Are you?"

No I wasn't. Well except the stupid headache forming in the front of my brain. But considering the others I had I'm guessing this one was a minor.

"True… but still…" I say wrapping my arms my knees as I curled them closer to my body.

"Aphrodite, my love," Darius told me, though I knew where he was getting at. "What did you see?"

After taking deep breath to clear my head some, I started to explain everything I saw.

He just stayed quiet for a while, letting it all sink in, and probably try to put certain pieces together. Well I assumed, since that's what I would do if I was on the other side of hearing about visions instead of telling them.

"What is it, do you think, that Kramisha was withholding from Stark in your vision?" Darius asked after a long while.

"Drugs?" I stupidly said the first thing to come to mind. I mean it wasn't exactly clear but had I been in her shows I'd do the same.

"I don't think so." Darius said, not in a 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking' way but more in a 'we-both-know-your-just-saying-stuff' way.

"I don't know. It was the first thing I thought of." I said slightly pouting, because thinking 'bout it did make it seem pretty far-fetched.

"Perhaps, she was withholding her poems." Darius suggested.

'_Oh, DUH!_'

"Of course… Right. Sorry. It was just the first I thought of." I said lamely, curling my knees to my chest to hide the stupid blush rush to my face.

"But it's weird right?" I finally said after the awkward moment shook me to start talking.

Darius didn't answer he just stared at me, expecting me to explain further. I just sighed dramatically.

"It's weird that Kramisha would act that way. I mean if what I saw was correct, then Stark is still one of the good guys." I explained, well the first part of it anyway, before Darius interrupted me.

"I think that's still in question considering you said that he just spoke of a rebellion." Now it was my turn to interrupt.

"So that means there are other out there trying to man up and take that bitch down right? And from what I saw, Stark is helping them. But if he is then why wouldn't Kramisha wouldn't at least give him her poems to give to these so called "rebels"? See what I mean by it being weird?" I said, somehow not raising my voice, weird considering that always happens when I'm frustrated as hell, which I was.

Darius just kept quiet for a while, like he was letting the info sink in. I saw how he was opening and closing his mouth like he was about to talk but decided against. And when he did finally talk, he sounded hesitant, like he didn't know how accurate his own words were.

"I suppose the reason we haven't seen these rebels is because they _are_ in hiding. And if there had been whispers of them it must only travel through the rouge red fledgling and vampyres back to Neferet." He said.

"Possibly." I murmured to myself before I rose up. It didn't take Darius long to get the message, seeing as how quickly he grabbed for my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh I'm not doing anything. We are. And we're going to see just how far this little "cave" goes. If the rebels are real, then I'm pretty sure they're really are doing the right thing like Kramisha says and are in hiding. And to me the only safe haven would be in the earth." I said, temporarily flinching from how the terrible irony of just the idea of that plan alone gave me bittersweet memories of the Earth I _used_ to know. Then the Air, and even the Water and Fire. But I forced my eyes to act right before talking any further.

"Maybe the rebels feel that way too. But they would have to come up sometimes for at least food and water, or even fresh air. So if this cave is really a tunnel we just have to follow it through and hope that this hunch is right." I said this as Darius stood up slowly too.

"If it's your hunch then I think we're golden." He said packing most of his things smiling at me as he did so.

I just smiled back.

"You know if it weren't for my visions, we'd be totally screwed right about now."

"Good thing you are." Was all he said before he quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I, on purpose of course, let out a tiny little shriek.

"You know I can't just turn it on and off like that you meany." I teased him, while admittingly hugging him close.

"I don't you really need your visions for what's coming next." He said leaning down a bit.

"No way do I need them." I said before I met his lips halfway and we kissed before we went on out new mission.

**I had to I just had to. I really had to end with those two kissing. Sorry that I couldn't put it into more depth but I want to move on, how 'bout you? Oh and the "is Kramisha doing drugs" thing I just added that in because I hadn't realized how double ended that conversation with Stark was till I re-read it. I figured why not add a little comedy. R&R.**


	5. The Poem

**AGGGGGHHHH! MANY APOLIGIES TILL MY THROAT KELLS OVER! Thing have been BUZZZY! What with all this shit going on around my skool, such as finals, and proms, and other such events… Ugh… And yes I'm aware that its summer now, but I also have a job and I have been ultra-distracted with other such things. But I swear I will finish part one of this thing if I have to kill myself to do it! Alrighty then shall we enjoy a new chapter of Post Apocalypse? Good. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Nope… Still don't own HoN.**

_***Kramisha***_

Damn that Stark to hell!

He should know my reasons by this point, so why the hell is he still riding my ass over those stupid, horrible poems? There useless now.

'_But does that mean you've actually stopped writing them?_' My stupid brain asked me.

I just let out a sigh and a soft, "No."

"No they haven't stopped coming. Doesn't mean they's important. I mean, I don't even think they mean anything no more." I said, really glad that I was alone, for once, to have this conversation with, well, myself.

But it was the truth! Have I destroyed the newest ones I made? Hell to the no! They are just that useless.

So technically I wouldn't get in trouble for keeping them from Neferet and the others, right? I mean, I seriously think that even Neferet should know by now that I'm not giving them to her. She of all, and I hesitate to say this, people should now I wouldn't disobey an order from her unless I had good reason!

I sighed to myself once more.

There was a time where that was completely true, but under different circumstances.

For one thing, I wasn't… Wasn't myself. Under her complete control, wrapped under so much Darkness that I… I… That I couldn't even think strait. I can't for the life of me, to this day, remember anything from those dark days just the hell was going on in my head. But I do my best to not think about it too hard. Because every time I do…

I kneel over the desk I was sitting at, practically digging my nails in the wood, hot tears, boiling in my closed eyes to try to stop them.

'_Damnit!_' I thought to myself. '_I thought I was through with this!_'

Yes I was bad but that's behind me now. Or at least it _was_.

Now… I'm still apart of Neferet's army, but not because her Darkness that had a firm grip on me controlled me to want to, but because she had a new way to control me: My fear.

After she took over, and almost everyone died, she only the remaining Red Fledglings and Vampyres, one of whom I didn't even know had changed! Seriously! When the hell did Dallas turn? I mean I know Stevie Rae said that his affinity jacked up his good sense but I never imagined that she…

'_NO! Just stop thinking right there! Do not think about her now, Kramisha! You just escaped an episode with the Dark past, but you can't recover from this! Stop it now!_' I mentally screamed at myself. And after pulling back lava tears back, and taking in a couple more breathes I was fine again. Or at least as fine as I could be.

Because once she had her little Red army back, the very few of us, me, Stark, and the others included had no other option. We were vastly outnumbered! The little batch of us survived the Rouges once sure, but we had… Earth on our side. And she's gone. And Stark was blackmailed, so he was useless too.

So, after sighing once more, I figured I'd get out of this room. It's making me go all depressed.

But not before I picked up the newest poem I wrote, mere moments after Neferet asked me if I'd writing anything new and I told her no. I'd figure that whatever walk I'm having I could look over it and debate whether or not I should let anyone know about it.

"_Three Princesses of Blood,_

_One of Blue,_

_One of Plain,_

_And One of Red._

_The Blue princess,_

_Lives a tortured life,_

_Only to be set free,_

_To set the world to peace,_

_After years of war._

_The Princess of Plain,_

_Has forgotten her royalty,_

_Only to trade it away,_

_For that of a life of a warrior,_

_The Princess of Red,_

_Will not be looked upon fondly,_

_The mother of her powerful children,_

_Only to be shunned and hunted,_

_Until the father's sin has been paid,_

_Through her Own's blood._"

Well… That was confusing as hell. And I wrote the damn thing!

"Augh!" I grumbled to myself. Oh Goddess… I'm starting to sound like the old Aphrodite!

At that, I couldn't help but smile out of spite of the thought.

"Well maybe that ain't so much a bad thing. At least it'll bring back some normality." I said softly to myself.

"Bring back what? And for what reason again?" I heard the dark voice come from my left side.

"Dallas! Crap! Y-yo-you Scarred me!" I said, and it couldn't have been more of an understatement. When I discovered him siding with Neferet I have never felt safe around him anymore.

"Yeah-huh. What you got there poet lit?" He sneered. Ugh… And he used to be on the good side?

"Oh… I don't know if it means anything… But I have been thinking,"

"Yeah-yeah. Save it." He interrupted, snatching the poem out of my hand. Well I guess no more debating now.

"The hell is this?" He said after a while, obviously taking the time to read it. He even turned it on its side like it could show some hidden answer to the damn thing if he did.

"I don't know." I shrugged, giving him my honest answer.

"The hell you do!" He yelled, and before I could see it coming, he raised his hand and it latched itself to my throat, clamping me to the wall. I started scratching his hand struggling to breathe.

"I swear!" I ragged out, trying to reason with him. "I just… Wrote that damn… Poem. I have… No idea… What the hell… It means….*gak* I was just try… Trying to desipher it myself. Afterwards… If it was… Was important… I swear… I was gonna… *gak* Gonna give it… T-t-t-to h-h-h-her." I gurgled out as my breath was fading away. Through the corner of my eye I saw that Dallas was ready to shock me dead, but he was lowering his arm.

And just when I thought that he was gonna succeed in chocking me, he released me, letting me drop to the floor, gasping for air.

My poem floated down to my eye sight on the floor.

"Then give it to her then. The least you should do. Lying to her like that." He said like I was garbage and walked away.

"Fuck you Dallas." I grumbled, rubbing my throat, trying to ease the pain that was, just moments before, exploding there.

I made it to Neferet's chamber quickly, a little too quickly for my taste, but at least it would go over quickly.

I knocked on the door, softly enough so that it wouldn't wake the others, but not so softly as so she wouldn't hear me. I, as well as a couple of the others, had our own doubts if she even slept at all.

"N-Neferet?" I hesitated in calling out her name. It felt like sick bile in my mouth.

Without getting an answer, I knocked on the door again, and calling out her name, again.

Still no reply.

So ignoring the unhealthy, rapid, heart beating in my chest I opened the door, to find them empty. Nothing but a lit fireplace that casted eerie shadows around the room.

"N-n-Neferet? I-it's me. Kramisha. I, uh, I just wrote a-a-a-a… A poem. Right after I said I didn't write any. I-I thought that maybe…" I was cut off from a short, gasping noise which made my heart pause for a full minute before I felt it start beating again.

"Wh-who's..?" I tried to ask, but thought better of it. Instead I just walked towards the sound.

I found a small room. It was most defiantly not Neferet's room which was to be noted a thing of luxury. It was also dark; its only light was that of the crimson sky which Neferet has permanently stained to her own liking.

I felt for a light switch, which only took a couple of seconds. But I had to stifle a scream once I turned on the lights.

Zoey was here! Alive!

Sure she was in a cage, battered and bruised, wearing tattered and torn, ugly and dirty clothes, and obviously spent a lot of time crying, but alive.

"Zoey?" I managed to get out in a shocked whisper.

"Kr-Kramisha? Is that you?" Even her voice sounded broken.

I couldn't speak, all I could manage was a shaky nod.

"Leave! Get out while you still can." She told me urgently. And before I could take her advice she added on something else that made my feet feel like cement bricks.

"But by that I mean this room. Don't try to escape permanently. We will be saved. And before you go, just remember this; Don't lose faith. Now go. Before Neferet discovers you discovering me."

At those last words I started to bolt, with the fear of her punishment fueling me.

I was able to make it halfway to my room, before I stopped dead with guilt.

How the hell could I just leave her behind again? Zoey is alive and I just left her to whatever Neferet plans to do with her!

Then I looked to the poem again, like my subconscious wanted something to distract my guilt with. And after reading it again I felt… I don't know what, stirring inside of me.

Oh I still can't figure out this shit for the life of me, but that didn't stop this feeling.

I raced back to my room, thankfully it was still empty, and pulled out another piece of paper and a pen. Copying everything down on the spare, and once that was done, I hid the spare with, but one thought ringing in my mind once my brain decided to pass me out.

'_I have to get this to Stark for the rebles!_'

**I REEEEEALLLY like this chapter. And I just have to pat myself on the back for Kramisha's newest poem. I love it! Soooo? Whadya think? Liked it? Worth the mind numbing long wait? What about that poem? What do you think the poem means? R&R about it… I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it! 16 OUT! What do you think the poem means?**


End file.
